Imprint
by Hanna Smith
Summary: What happens when Renesme falls for Jacob, will he realise straight away? or will they just be the best of friends forever? what happens when the vulturi come to burst their bubble? READ AND FIND OUT JxN story on hiatus atm due to writers block :
1. Chapter 1

Imprint

BY HANNA SMITH

Prologue

I woke up to the smell of cooking. It must be time to get up, I rolled over to look at my clock 5:00am. Not nearly late enough to get up yet, but why is someone cooking in a house where none eats. Well except me and I didn't plan on getting up till at least nine. This was stupid, I would have remembered if I had any early morning "appointments" that's one of the plus sides to having a photographic memory. So I rolled over and tried to go back to sleep then I heard Jake's voice downstairs.

"she's only 17, Jacob" mum sighed, what on earth was she talking about, Jake knew I was only 17 even if I did look older than my parents. Anyone who didn't know would have guessed 25.

"yeah I know," Jake sounded as if he'd heard this all before. I wanted to know why they were talking about me. "but I'm sick of hiding my feelings from her," he added. Then daddy said something and I heard the front door slam.

Next thing I knew mum was standing in my doorway. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD" I yelled using my mental voice. He must heard because he was standing next to mum in under a second.

"sorry for waking you" he said then kissed mum on the cheek. They must have forgotten I was watching because they started making out "ewww" I thought, I must have wanted them to hear because they both stopped, turned round and mouthed "oops."

"if your done now I'm going back to sleep." I said this time making sure I did actually say the words and not put them in their heads.

"o-kay, sweetheart" daddy muttered "love you."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

I must have fallen asleep before my head hit the pillow. Next thing I knew it was light outside. This time when I looked at my clock it was 12:00am, damn, I overslept. I must stop doing that

"we could wake you up in the morning," daddy said from the window "But you told us to stop"

"whatever" I thought

"oi, no need to be cheeky."

I got up and started to walk towards the door, "By the way your breakfast's been waiting for you."

"ok" I mumbled. I got up and went to my cupboard to pick out what to wear. I chose a pair of skinny jeans and a pink sleeveless top.

But I decided to ring Jake to ask what on earth was going on. I dialled the number, I hoped Quil wasn't asleep. I'd feel bad if I woke him up, but I really didn't care if Jake was.

"hello Quil and Jacobs place, Claire-"

"CLAIRE!" I almost screamed before she'd finished her little speech.

"Oh my god, Nessie, don't do that. You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"O-kay. I was gunna talk to Jake, but-"

"he's here, hang on, I'll go get him."

"No, you're a much better idea, coz me and Jake would properly end up fighting," I explained

"what's the matter? Ness?"

"I need to talk to you in private"

"but"

"I'll meet you at first beach In 1 minute, o-kay?"

"yeah sure as long as you explain yourself" she giggled

I said "see ya" then hung up.

I ran down the stairs at full speed.

"SLOW DOWN, YOUNG LADY" yelled daddy

"going to see Claire won't be long and before you try to force feed me breakie, I'm not hungry!" I thought quickly as I ran out the door.

None ran after me, and even if they did none of them could catch me. I was faster than Mum and daddy put together. They said it was because I had too much energy, and that I should slow down. Apparently this was so I didn't crash. I never crashed, so what's the point?

I beat Claire there even though I had given her a thirty second head start.

I heard her trying to sneak up behind me again, so I ran round her and tapped her on the back so quick she jumped 3ft in the air.

"when will you give that up?" I giggled. She smiled then laughed to.

"so, what did you want to talk to Jacob 'bout? Before you decided it would be more appropriate to confuse me"

"I over heard my mum and dad talking to him last night."

"that can't be hard with your hearing. What were they saying?"

"Well," I replayed the scene in her head.

"oh!" Claire exclaimed.

"I don't know what to do It sounded like Jake was in pain I think I'm hurting him but I thought we told each other every thin-"

"TAKE A BRAETH, NESSIE."

"think I'm gunna be sick." I muttered.

"please, don't. I think the same thing has happened to Quil only he hasn't said anything."

"don't you think it odd how you have, Quill and I have Jake. We spend time with the others but they are always the ones who are there for us."

"Yeah,"

"I think I need to talk to Jake."

"sure, sure. Remember to tell me what it is, o-kay?"

"did you really think I'd forget" we both cracked up I to fits of giggles.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

I wanted to know what Jake was talking about last night so I walk back to la push with Claire.

"I need to talk to you" Jake said as soon as we walked in the door.

"me, to" we walked back to the beach and sat on the log.

"you first" he said politely.

"I think you might explain what I was gunna ask, so you first."

"o-kay" he sounded confused or worried "I was gunna talk to you, but you stuff happened and now I think you might already know."

I looked into his eyes. He had his eyebrows pulled down, witch made his eyes disappear in shadows.

"what?" I demanded

"I'm in love with you Nessie" Jake said, he sounded so serious "Nessie I love you. And I never want to leave you, never. You make me feel whole. I don't know if you feel that way to, but I needed to tell you. Nessie?"

I stared at him speechless for a whole minute. I couldn't think of anything to say.

He stared back then all the seriousness left his face. He grinned "so what did you want to ask me?"

I was still staring at him. I tried to talk but nothing came out. I didn't understand, was that what they were talking about last night? I tried to ask him but nothing came out.

"ok, you can tell me later," he looked out towards the sea. I wonder what he's thinking, that's when I found my voice.

"what are you thinking?" I asked

"I was thinking 'bout how quickly you've grown up," he answered honestly "why?"

"just wondering." I said "is that what you and my mum and dad were talking about last night?"

"sort of"

"what were you talking about then?" that was when I realised I was still staring at him, I quicky repositioned my face so that I didn't look awkward. But his mouth was turned down at the corners. Oops, I didn't mean to hurt his feelings. I felt really bad, what if I had hurt him?

"I wish you wouldn't do that," he said so suddenly I forgot what I did.

"do what?" I asked.

"ask me questions I'm not aloud to answer." I sighed "come on lets go see what the others are up to."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

"guess who's here" Quil said as we walked in the door.

"umm Seth, by any chance?" Jake said he must have known Seth was planning to vist. 

"I ran" Seth explained.

"Seth has a girlfriend!" Quil teased. Jake wolf whistled and Seth went red in the face.

I loved being with the pack they were so relaxed and happy. Except at mealtimes. I had to fight back a giggle then.

I went to sit by Claire on the couch.

"So what's her name?" Claire asked.

"Hazel" Seth mumbled, still blushing.

"so, where did you meet her?" I asked, feeling nosey.

"she's in most of my classes at college."

"do we get to meet her?" Claire asked

"o-kay let's leave Seth alone," I said before Seth could say anything more. He obviously didn't want to tell anyone about hazel, yet, but he had no privacy running as a wolf. I knew how that felt.

"thanks" Seth mouthed to me.

Then I remembered I needed to tell Claire what happened on the beach. "Claire" I said using my mental voice again. She looked at me as if she wanted to tell me something and I replayed my memory in her head. She looked shocked.

"hey, Nessie, I'll race you to Sam and Emily's" When would Seth give up and realise I was faster than him. I looked at Jake.

"sounds like a good idea we've not visited them since last week. You coming Quil?"

"sure, sure" Quil said and we all stood up and walked to the door.

When we were out side Seth shouted "ready set go" and me, Jake and Seth started running towards the familiar house in the distance. But Quil and Claire doodled behind us holding hands. How long had Claire kept this from me and did Jake know?

I beat them there by a whole minute even though I was slowed by my pondering. Claire told me everything why would she keep this from me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

"I'll be back next weekend," Jake promised.

"o-kay," I knew Jake would be back next weekend he always came back at the weekends so why does he always say "I'll be back next weekend" when I already knew.

Oh well sometimes Jake is just unexplainable.

My English lesson with Carlisle went so quick. I'd lost track of time.

I went downstairs to get something to eat.

Mum and daddy were sitting on the couch talking, Jasper and Emmet were playing chess in the corner, Rose was helping Emmet, who seemed to be losing because Alice was mouthing Emmett's next moves over his shoulder and Esme was busy cleaning.

It was just like any other day but why did it feel like part of me was missing.

I wasn't hungry anymore, so I went back upstairs to read my book.

I was reading Dracula, so far I'd found it very amusing. It's funny how wrong humans can get about "mythical creatures." but I knew the guy Drac was based on. I'd met him just after I was born.

But today it was just dull. I couldn't find anything to amuse me. So I decided to have a shower.

When I got out I dried my long hair, I wished I could cut it, but no-one was brave enough to do it though it was down to my waist and still growing.

I ran downstairs. "going to see Claire" I thought as I went into the big garage and got in my Porsche and drove to Seattle.

On the way I rang Claire and asked her to cover for me, and I'd come see her later.

I found a hairdressers that had a sign up in the window that said no appointment needed, so I went in.

The lady at the counter was skinny and had short straight hair that made her look almost like a pixie.

"how may I help you?" she asked.

"I'd like to have a hair cut" I said

"o-kay, take a seat I'll be with you in a minute. Have a look at the magazines and pick out what you want." I did as she said. As I was flicking I found a picture of a girl who had the same shape face as me and curly hair but hers was cropped short and layered. I liked it, It was exactly what I was looking for.

When the lady came back she said "have you found anything you like?"

"yes, can you do my hair like this?" I asked showing her the picture.

"yeah sure," she replied "take a seat" she indicated towards a sink. I sat down and put my head back so my hair fell into the bowl.

She washed my hair then took me to another seat where she got out a comb and a pair of scissors.

I watched as she cut my hair to just below my shoulder. I was going to get in sooo much trouble for this. But there was no going back now.

After she'd dried my hair she showed me the back.

"do you like it?" she asked

"no, I love it!"

On the way to la push I kept running my fingers though my hair. It felt weird not having it going al the way down my back.

"oh my god. Ness, you cut all your hair off!" Claire almost screamed when I got to her house.

"does it look o-kay?" I asked.

"its beautiful"

"I'm gunna get in sooo much trouble when I get home though"

"it's worth it. That hair style really suits you."

"thanks"

"I wish I had your hair, it always looks gorgeous"

"oi, what's going on with you and Quil?" I asked changing the subject.

"well, when you and Jacob went to the beach, Quil said almost exactly the same thing Jacob said to you, but then I realised I was in love him to, I always loved him but this is something else, Nessie," she said "when you told what Jacob said I almost fainted. Trust them to pick exactly the same moment."

"but I'm not in love with Jake though, at least I don't think I am."

"I think the same thing happen to Jacob that happen to Quil"

"what do you mean"

"well, I asked him how long he'd known that he loved me, and he said ever since I met you, I know that sounded really pervy, but then he explained this whole imprinting thingy-"

"what's that?" I asked interrupting her.

" he said it was a werewolf thing, that when they saw the right girl, they know they love her and only her, Quil explained it much better. I could use your gift right now Ness."

Was that what Jake couldn't tell me? if it was why couldn't he? Had Jake imprinted? Was he going to?

"I need to go back." I muttered

"bye" Claire said as I started my engine.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

"WHERE'VE YOU BEEN?" mum yelled as I walked in the door "AND WHAT ON EATH DID YOU DO TO YOUR HAIR?" she looked so upset

"sorry," I said

"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" she screamed, and I ran upstairs.

Alice was on the landing

"what did you-" then she stopped and said "Oh,"

When I got into my room I took the locket off from around my neck and was about to squash it with my finger and thumb, when daddy came in

"don't you'll regret it later" he took the locket off me and put it on my desk.

Then mum walked in.

"I'm sorry for shouting, honey" she said, but she didn't look at me. Got up and hugged her. She looked like she was going to cry.

Then she looked up and put me at arms length so she could see me

"it looks beautiful" she whispered

"thanks, mum"

After they left I sat down on my bed and started to wonder what Jake would have said if he was here. Would he have noticed my hair? Would he tell me about imprinting? Would I fall in love with him?

That's when it clicked, I was in love with Jake. This morning it was Jake who was missing. I missed him like I missed air when I tried to hold my breathe. I needed him.

Now I knew why he said I'll be back next weekend every Monday he left for college.

I didn't think I'd make it to the weekend without him it felt like he'd taken a vital part of me with him.

By the time I'd finished my music lesson on Friday. I felt like I was dieing. If Jake took any longer I'd have to run to go see him at college. 

No I mustn't. I had to wait at least until he got back to la push, but that wasn't going to be until 7. I looked at my watch 6:30. Only half an hour.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

It was 6:41 when I gave up and got in my car to go to la push.

It took 20 minutes to get there.

I arrived at the same time as Jake.

"Nessie?" he sounded confused, I did vist him in la push didn't I?

"yep, that's me"

"still driving the Cayman then?" he joked, he hadn't been too impressed with my choice of car, after all I could have what ever car I liked.

"I like your hair," he noticed, though come to think of it, it would be pretty hard not to.

"thanks" I muttered.

Then I remembered the reason I'd come. But he had something to say to, I could tell by his face that I wasn't going to like it.

"look 'bout the other d-"

"Jake?" I interrupted him

"no I have to tell you-"

"but-"

"I shouldn't have said anyth-"

"Jake listen."

"no, I should have waited-"

"WAITED FOR WHAT JAKE?" I asked

"you to-"

"Jake, I love you." I shouted quickly so he couldn't interrupt

"bu-"

My lips were against his before he could say any more. His lips were warm and moulded to mine perfectly. His sweet breath filled my mouth. 

I put my arms around his neck as he put his around my waist. This was where I belonged here in Jakes arms. I never wanted him to leave, not ever and I didn't want the kiss to end but both of us had to breathe.

I pulled away gasping for air. I put my head in his chest and I could hear his heart pounding and he kissed the top of my hair.

I dropped my arms and grabbed his hand and ran, carefully making sure he could keep up, towards first beach and the log where we sat.

I put my head back on his chest so I could hear his heart while we watched the sunset.

I finally felt whole, after a whole week of being empty.

I twisted my head to kiss Jake on the cheek, but before I got there he jerked his head so that I got his lips.

This time the kiss was quicker, more urgent. I moved my body so I could kiss Jake back, wrapping my legs around his waist and I put my arm round his neck again.

Then I grabbed his hair and pulled him closer determined to make this kiss last long than the last. It felt good having our lips move in unison.

I sighed and he pulled away.

"I think I should be getting back."

"what you gunna tell your dad?" Jake asked

Shoot, I totally forgot about him. I couldn't not tell him, because he would hear all about it in my dreams, but if I did tell him he'll go berserk. 

"he's gunna go ballistic if he finds out,"

"I know, but we've got to tell him,"

"why?"

"because he might find out accidentally, then he'll be even more mad." I continued.

"Come on then" Jake sighed and got up pulling me with him.

I had to hold on tight to the steering wheel as I drove back home with Jake in the passenger seat. He had his arm around my seat, his hand draped over and rested on my shoulder.

When we got back we found a note on the coffee table

Gone hunting be back soon. Love you. Dad

We sat down to wait. I must have looked nervous because Jake leaned over to whisper "don't worry, if anything happens you can run." he laughed "it's not as if any of them would catch you."

"yeah, but they would catch you," I was deadly serious.

"oh, stop fussing it's not the first time I've had to fight with your dad."

"remind of the score so far then,"

"Oi," he murmured. He cupped my face in his warm hands and kissed my nose.

I pulled my face up and kissed him back. As soon as our lips met they was only him, nothing else mattered.

Then our lips broke and Jake flew across the room and hit the wall.

Daddy had jumped over me and was crouched between me and Jake with his teeth bared, ready to pounce.

"NO!!" I screamed, but it was too late he'd already jumped.

He hit Jake with full force and they went crashing into the wall. 

A tear rolled down my cheek and I slide off the sofa onto my knees.

Dad got up and walk toward me when he was close enough, he reach out to catch my tear but I flinched away from his touch.

"Edward? What have you done?" mum asked I realised she must have seen most of what had just happened

"mum!" I ran over to her and was embraced in her arm in a second.

"Nessie?" he asked, mum must have put her shield up.

"you. Killed. Him" I whispered.

He shook his head.

"BUT YOU BIT HIM, HE'S A WERE-WOLF HE CAN'T CHANGE IT KILLED HIM, I HATE YOU!"

"Nessie, I wouldn't, never. I'm so sorry"

I ran over to Jake to check he wasn't lying, I couldn't trust my father anymore.

I was relived when I heard jakes soft breathing. It meant he was still alive.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Jake was uncurious for a week.

Carlisle had moved him to the cottage. Where he was put on the big double bed.

I slept in the next room, unable to be in the same room as Edward my disowned father.

I cried myself to sleep that night. Why was it so difficult for them to get along? He got on with Seth, so why did I have to choose between the love of my life and my father?

I had chosen Jake and unless Edward decided to get along with him, I wasn't going to be his daughter.

The next day I sat by Jake. I shut my eyes and imagined it was back in the simpler times. The times I could be with my Jake and Edward. Not having to choose between the two.

When I opened my eyes Jake was sitting up, I blinked to make sure I wasn't seeing things.

"what's the matter?" he sounded really confused.

"I had a massive row with Edward."

"oh, that bad huh?" how did he know how bad It was he'd only just woken up. He'd missed the whole thing. "I just feel bad now you shouldn't have to choose between me and your Dad"

"I've already chosen"

"oh whoopy-doo, the one time the girl I love has chosen me over him, it his own daughter. You have to talk to him, even if he can be a prick he's your Dad, Ness"

"he tried to kill you!" I exclaimed.

"I know" he whispered

"I don't th-"

Yet again his kiss cut off my argument and there was only him. This type of kiss shouldn't be legal. Way to pushy.

Jake pulled me on to the bed then rolled on top of me being very careful not to put any of his weight on me. But he never broke the kiss.

When he pulled away the only thing I could hear was our jagged breathing and pounding heart beats.

I cupped his face in my hands. I knew he could hear everything I was thinking but I didn't care.

"I don't want you to choose between me and your father. And if you do you should choose him, that's what's right." he whispered.

"If choosing Edward is right, then I want to be wrong, I want you and no-one else to get in the way."

"but I want you to be happy," he sighed.

"bu-" his lips were against mine before I could finish.

His kiss was slow, gentle, and there was only him. I don't think this was helping his argument.

He pulled away and grinned.

"I think we should go talk to your dad now"

"I don't"

"please"

Ouch. that hurt. I couldn't say no.

"fine," I gave in

"good" he said smiling "come on" he pulled me up and dragged me all the way up to the big house.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

"I'm so sorry," Edward said hugging me.

"Get. Off. Me." I muttered sourly

He stepped back, andhe looked as if he could cry.

Mum emerged from behind him

"hi, sweety" she murmured

"Hi, mum" I repliyed. Mum hadn't taken side because she loved us both and couldn't be away from dad.

"what's up?"she interepted my thoughts.

I grimissed she knew what was "up". I didn't want to be here. I just wanted to be with Jake.

Jake squeezed my hand, " you need to explain," he whispered in my ear.

"dad? I asked. I felt guity leaving him so upset, though that's what he had done to me.

"Nessie,I - I should have-"

"yes, you should have done a lot of things that you didn't" I blutted, then instantly regretted it.

"I'm sorry" he mubled

"I get it already your sorry, you can stop saying that now." I let him into my head the way kate had taught me when I was little.

He smiled his crooked smile and I grinned back. Though I asked mum to keep the shield up.

"does this mean your back then?" alice asked.

"dunno depends on wether dad is going to try kill jake again." I said looking at dad.

"I won't promise."

"o-kay"

He sighed and griinned. I grinned back. Then looked at jake, he was grinning too, but a deeper emotion burned just below the surface.

"I love you," he whispered, just the mask disappeared and the strong emotion underneath burn though me. A mixture of hapy and sad, love and hate lose and most of all victory.

"I love you too" I whispered back. He put his arm around my waist and pulled me tight, but I wanted to be closer to him.

I pulled him to the sofa and sat down, snuggling as close to him as possible - without hurting him. I put my hand on his cheek I wanted him to hear everything I thought.

"I love it when you do that" jake had made me jump with the sudden remark.

What was I doing?

"your only showing me everything your thinking" he laughed answering my question.

That was when I relised how much more powerful my gift was becoming.

I wondered why jake loved it when I let him in my head.

"it makes me feel powerful"

I elbowed him in the ribs and took my hand away. I stuck my tougue out at him.

"I know that one" dad said.

I'd completely forgotten they where there. I looked up he was looking tentatively into mums eyes. I knew what he meant straight away.

I smiled at mum and she smiled back. Then I looked back to jake and replaced my hand on his cheek.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

When it got dark me and Jake went to the cottage.

We walked slowly swinging our arm between us.

Jake was humming an unfair tune.

Disprite his huge grin he looked unhappy

"what's wrong?" I asked

"nothing, everything is perfect" he sounded confused, "I've waited seventeen years for you renesmee carlie cullen"

Was he hiding something from me? I let it go. It wasn't worth spoiling today. It was perfect how it was.

When we got back I brushed my teeth and got ready for bed.

I went to my wardrobe and found a comfortable tee-shirt and a pair of shorts, to sleep in

When I went back to my room Jake was sat on my bed, topless. I hadn't notice how beautiful his skin was. The way it curvered around his perfectly formed muscles. The way it looked in the light, almost silky. I wanted to reach out and touch it.

I went and sat next to him. He pulled me close and I traced his mucles with my fingers.

"Nessie?" I looked up, confused.

"Are you sure this is what you want, I wouldn't mind if it-"

"SSH!" I pressed my lips against his before he could say any more of this are you sure nonsense.

Of corse I was sure, he was all I wanted, nothing more, nothing less.

Without breaking the kiss he pulled me on top of him.

The second our lips parted he whispered "I love you Nessie."

"I love you, too. More than you know," I whispered back.

"sleep now, my Nessie," he called me his Nessie, it was funny how the simple addtion of the word "my" made me feel.

I rolled off jake. He was still close but I wanted him to be even closer.

I rolled overand lay agaist him, he rolled to, so I lay with my back to his bare chest.

Jake put his arms around my waist, then with one quick movement pulled the duvet over us.

I pressed my self against him. He was solid, musclar and felt warm and relaxing.

I lay my head on the pillow and shut my eyes and listened to jake humming the same unfamiliar tune as earlier.

I must fallen asleep because I was wearing a big white dress, dad was playing a waltz and I was dancing with jake.

Everyone I knew was there.

"having fun, Mrs Black?" I nodded relisingthis was my wedding.

The music changed. I recognised it as the tune jake had been humming when I fell asleep. Then slowly it changed in to mum's lullaby.

When the tune came to an end rose took over and I twirled and twisted though the crowd of peole I love in my dad's arms.

I was passed from Dad to cairsle, then to jasper then Emmet.

dad annoyed Emmet by playing a slow song.

"damn, it why" emmet cursed. I knew dad heard because he grinned and laughed.

I couldn't help laughing then.

Juast before the dance had finished Claire came up to me, she was wearing a long pink dress that matched the flowers on mine perfectly, so I guessed she was my maid of honor.

"oh, my, god, I must be dreaming. Oh just pinch me!"

She reached out to grab my rock solid skin.

My eyes snapped open. They met Jake, he had a stange, smug grin on his face.

"why did you have to wake up?" He asked disappointed

I was confused I thought jake loved me, why wouldn't he want me to wake up?

Then I relised I must have put my hand on his cheek while I slept.

How much had he heard? What did he think?

"I think I missed the cemony but I got the jist of I, and if that's what you want then-"

"I don't think we're ready for that sort of comitment, yet, but one day. I think my imagination went a bit mad last night" I explained, before he could get down on one knee and prepose.

"I know," he admitted.

"sure, sure,"

"so what do you want to do today?"

"I have a few lessons this morning, then could we go to la-push?"

"sure, sure, Claire's still there,"

"Great"


	11. Chapter 11

**HI Hanna here I would just like to say so sorry for the wait but… wait I have no excuse I just forgot sorry but I want 4 reviews (not from Rain621 I know where you live) before I try to find the next chapter as it is written somewhere I just have a new computer xx**

Chapter 11

Jake answered the door when I got to Sam and Emily's. he grabbed my hand and pulled me to his side.

"What is it?" I demanded.

"The Volturi."

I gasped; the Volturi hated the Cullen's. A few minutes passed before I said anything.

"Why?" I asked.

"We don't know." Sam answered.

"We were sort of hoping you guys would know." Jake added.

"Surely we repeat what happened last time.!

"Yeah, I think that might be the best idea. So Alice didn't know?"

"Her visions aren't perfect you know."

"Yeah, but she can see vampires."

"Yeah."

"So you think they could be coming for the Cullen's?"

"I think we need to talk to Alice."

"Come on then." Jake got up.

"Okay." Sam led us out of the house. Then I remembered my car was on the driveway.

"Can I leave my car there?" I asked Sam.

"Um… Sure" he said.

I was home in thirty seconds and had to wait for the wolves to show up.

"ness, why can't you slow down?" Jake asked, kissing my cheek. I shrugged.

"Why don't you speed up?" I added.

"Because you can run at more than three hundred mph!"

"So…?"

"We can't run that fast if we tried."

"Whatever." I ended the conversation - I'd heard that all before. "Come on, let's go find Alice!"

She must have heard me because she appeared from nowhere.

"You wanted me?"

"Yeah, we've found a trail." Sam informed her.

"We're pretty sure it's the Volturi." Jake continued.

"What they are trying to say is have you seen anything?"

Alice had her head in her hands.

"What's the matter?" I was confused.

"How did I miss this? Damn, damn, damn!" She yelled.

"What are you cursing at?" The interruption made me jump. It was my Dad, Mum was there too.

"I missed it!" Alice was still screaming and cursing.

"Oh." Dad looked like he could cry.

"Do you think they could be coming for us?" I asked.

"Yes, I think so, nothing else is here to draw them in."

"One second, will someone kindly tell me what is going on?" Mum yelled.

"They're coming, love."

"No." Mum looked at me, then Alice, then turned to look back at the house, and finally to look at Dad. "No. Not again."

"If they're coming for us then shouldn't we get our army together?"

"Honey, it isn't going to be like last time."

"But they ran away like cowards."

They all laughed at me.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY" I yelled.

"You're right it's not." Jake laughed, "Sorry."

"Last time none of their powers would work on us-"

"I know" I interrupted.

"Yes, but back then it was a surprise, now they know they won't be able to use their powers on us." Dad finished explaining.

"Oh, so this time we might have to fight."

"If they are coming for us then yes, we will definitely have to fight."

"Did I hear about a fight?" Jazz had come outside to see what was going on.

"Yeah. The Volturi are coming."

"Let's go tell Carlisle, I bet he'll be thrilled to know." Dad said sarcastically.

"No need for sarcasm, dear." Mum muttered.


	12. Annoying authors note

Hey guys I'm really sorry because I doubt that I will be updating this story in a while if ever as I don't like it and doesn't seem to come to an end. I will update with a link to a new story and might come back to this if I get a block but till then sorry.


End file.
